


Crowley's snakey bits

by gothikmaus



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Demons, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikmaus/pseuds/gothikmaus
Summary: A drawing of Crowley's demon form inspired by chapter 5 of Chamyl's "Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Snakey Bits!Crowley





	Crowley's snakey bits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



Chamyl's "[Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946/)" is a collection of crack prompt fills which are both hilarious and hot. This drawing in particular was inspired by the description of Crowley's demon form in chapter 5.

Coloured version:  


Original inked drawing:  



End file.
